The Lost Memory of Love
by priestess chazee
Summary: Princess Sakura regained all her memories and gained new memories in her travel through different worlds and dimension. Remembering all she have been through people say she is now complete once more. Why does she feel empty... Find out and Pls. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the originator/creator/producer…. In short I am not the owner of Tsubasa Chronicles: Chronicle of the Wings…. got the point!!

Author's notes: Hey guys and gals… this is my preview for my story, hoping for your reviews to help me resume with the succeeding story that will soon be posted. Hope to hear good words from you and suggestions, comments, corrections etc if necessary. If you want to hear the rest of this… You know what to do… so guys please review. Only your reviews can bring you the satisfaction on reading more of this story. Hope to hear from you soon.

* * *

Prologue:

The Lost Memory of Love

After Syaoran collected all the feather of Princess Sakura and regained almost all of her memories, they headed back to their own world. But one thing is missing, only one feather that can never be his or hers. To be able to travel to different worlds and dimension Syaoran have given up on one thing Sakura's memory of him, his very being and existence of his very life in the Princess' life and heart.

_I made a promise to return the princess__' memory in exchange for my own happiness…If I only know what will you tell me in the past before all this have happened. I am sorry that I can no longer stay by your side to be there for you. Now I am just a commoner in your eye and I am with the whole village love you as our princess. My princess please be happy even when I am here or not in your heart to stay. All my being in your memory is now long forgotten. Princess, please be happy. -Syaoran _

Princess Sakura enjoyed and exhausted from her journey, recalling all her journeys with Fai, Kuro, Makono, and Syaoran in the different worlds that they have traveled and the mishaps and adventures they have been through together. They have sticked out through thick and thin. Even with all the memory she have regained and gained different memories from her travels she still feels empty and hardly knows why. Will she ever find the reason for this?

_Strange, as they say I have regained all my memories. I wonder if it is really true all my memory has comeback but why am I sad right now? Why am I like this? I love my world.__.. my country... my family and friends… and all the people who are near me. But why is it that I am still searching? Don't I have all that I need here? All my memories gained and the gain of new. What more can I ask for. -Princess Sakura_

Fai and Kuro haven't settled their score and continued on their travel. They haven't parted yet. Kuro finding the strongest opponent that he can find. Would he succeed I his journey. Will Fai really find the answer where now he can really belong to?

_It__'s been a long time since we parted with Syaoran and Sakura. I wonder what are those two up to? Why won't we drop by there for a few days? What can you say Kuro? You know you are really no fun at all. I am really bored. Lucky I got Makona –Fai_

_You big grouch! I agree with Fai! –Makona_

_Hmp__!!! Just say that you missed them. I am in searched for a strong opponent and one of them is you and don' you forget that!!!! I still have a score to settle with you. –Kuro_

Crossing their paths once more. What will happen in their journey? Will they meet what they truly desire or just end up astray, with nowhere to end up to with an endless dream of trials and failure.

………

* * *

End Notes: hi again… so if you want to find out what happened in the story. Just give send me a review. Thanks. I know what you really want here. 


	2. just a break time

**Just a short announcement/commercial break from the stories…**

To my readers, and reviewers:

Check out the forum under Ginban Kaleidoscope called Writer's Dilemma… Halloween is fast approaching, and I have decided in the spirit of Halloween to write you guys a special story just for that season.

I need your help to decide on a certain matter on deciding some things. So please post your votes there… thanks.

I will pick the top three votes. And hope you can enjoy it soon. That vote will end a week before Halloween. Love you all. Hope to see your posts there.

I'm just new here. So if you are clueless with my story you check my profile and read the stories that I have written so far.

Love lots:

priestess chazee


	3. Chapter 1 The Welcoming Party

**The Lost Memory of Love **

**by priestess chazee **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I am not the originator/creator/producer…. In short I am not the owner of Tsubasa Chronicles: Chronicle of the Wings….

**Author's notes:** Hey guys and gals… I hoped that I flicker some interest in you with the preview and hope you can continue updating yourself with this story, and check my other stories. Thanks for the reviews as well. And I hope I can hear from you soon. Let the story begin

* * *

Chapter 1: The Welcoming Party 

In the dimensional tunnel, they continue their travel and now they are heading home. After their long journey gathering all the princess' feathers, Syaoran, Sakura, Fay, Kuro and Makona arrived in the Kingdom of Clow safely. They landed in a green garden behind the castle.

"Are we home?" Princess Sakura asked.

"Yes, we are princess." Syaoran said

"That's good to hear." Sakura said, "I feel like a different person now. Especially… when I got all my memory back."

"Do you now princess?" Syaoran inquired. "You're brother the king is waiting inside for your return princess." Syaoran bowed low.

"You don't have to do that." Sakura said

"Do what princess?" Syaoran said

"Shouldn't we escort her, Syaoran?" Fay advising Syaoran

"Okay." Syaoran said

"Wow! What a great place?!" Makona said excitedly as he jump on top of Kuro's head

"Hey you doll!!" Kuro annoyed by Makona's action "Stop doing that my head is not a trampoline for you to jump on."

"Now, Makona, it's to early to annoy Kuro." Fay said, "Let's annoy him later."

"I agree!" Makona said

"Why you!" Kuro said.

A group of soldier in their armour guard's uniform noisily marched before them with their spear on their hand, formed a line in front of them. The man in front of them, the captain of the group, came forward.

"Princess we are happy that you are back safe now." The captain said. "High Priest Yukito ordered us to come here to escort you in the castle along with your guests."

"What?" Sakura said

"Wow a welcoming party." Fay said happily

"Now Princess if you would now. Let us go in. The king is waiting for your return." The captain urged the Princess.

Princess Sakura nodded and followed the guards in to the castle with Syaoran, Fay, Kuro and Makona at her back.

"Wow fascinating place isn't it?" Fay said

"This place is not like other place we have visited." Syaoran said

"Really?" Makona said with amazement

"Yes." Syaoran said, "This country people lives here are very simple, they worked hard to earn their living and there are a lot of ancient civilizations left here. There are a lot of excavation site left for me to check."

"Maybe we can come with you?" Fay said excitedly "After we have spoken to the king."

"Right." Syaoran said

They reach the throne room and Touya was sitting on the throne. The group of soldiers went to the front and bowed.

"Your highness, Princess Sakura has returned from her journey with her guests." The captain said.

"You are dismissed." Touya said.

The guards left leaving Sakura and the rest waiting at the door and entered slowly. They were quiet and walked slowly approaching the throne and bowed lowly.

"Brother, I have returned." Princess Sakura said

"Rise, Princess." He commanded. "You have returned safely from your journey." Looking behind her he saw Syaoran, and 2 other people. He tried to stand up but he fell back on his chair.

"Brother!" Sakura panicked and hurriedly run towards Touya. High Priest Yukito just appeared beside the king, "You're Majesty, please you need to go to rest now. Let me take care of this."

"No, Yuki." He whispered in Yukito's ear, "I must welcome my sister back and thank her friends, even the brat."

"Very well." High Priest Yukito said, and approached the princess "Welcome back Princess Sakura."

"Brother, are you doing well?" Sakura said her voice filled with concerns.

"Yes, I am." Touya said. "Are these your friends who helped you in your journey?"

"Yes." Sakura said introducing them one at a time. "This is Syaoran."

Syaoran stood and approached the king and kneeled again and said. "Your Majesty."

"Fay, the magician." Sakura announced

Fay stood and did the same as Syaoran.

"Kurogani, the warrior." Sakura announced

Kuro did the same as Fay and Syaoran

"And this is Makona." Sakura said happily

Makona jumped from Kuro's shoulders to the embrace of Sakura. "Hi there your Majesty." Makona said filled with energy.

"He came from the dimensional witch." Sakura added with a smile.

"That smile of yours sure brightens the hall Princess Sakura" Touya said

"Arise!" Touya commanded

The three of them stood up. "Thank you for helping Princess Sakura in her quest in retrieving her memory one at a time. The journey must be long hard for you. You go rest for a while there are several bedrooms just for you. Then tonight we feast!!" Touya said with a loud voice that thundered the hall. "For the return of the Princess."

"Oh brother you don't have to do that." Sakura said.

"Nonsense. Now Princess." High Priest Yukito said, "Allow me to escort you to your chamber."

"Syaoran." Touya called

"Your Majesty?" Syaoran puzzled

"Stay for a while." Touya said and Syaoran obeyed as the rest left the hall.

"I believe your journey went well and successfully gathered all the feathers." Touya said

"Yes, it did." Syaoran said reassuringly

"I trust you did your job guarding the princess at all cost." Touya said. "For that leave the princess in peace and continue your digs at the ancient temple where you left off."

"Yes, as you wished." Syaoran said and left.

_Since they left, there were some activities going on in the site of strange appearances that wreak havoc at night. Further investigation is needed though, and only he can explain it in the end what has been going on. Lately activities has seized for the meantime. We better figure this out fast. _Touya deep in his thoughts.

High Priest Yukito came in the room again. "Touya."

"Yes?" Touya said breaking his thoughts

"You have been thinking about it, haven't you?" Yukito said. "It's unhealthy you know to worry about this things now. They have returned let us rejoice for a while. Set those problems aside."

"I guess, your right." Touya said as he was leaving the room with Yukito.

News spreads fast of their princess return. People in the street rejoice upon hearing this news and talked about it constantly. Since their beloved princess has returned safe and well back from the chaotic past she left. At least they could give out a reason once more to be happy and celebrate that night away.

That night in the great hall, men and women with ranks gathered and celebrate for the return of the princess, and in addition in welcoming their foreign guests and heroes for the success of the journey. There was dancing, music and magic throughout the night of the celebration. Empty goblets filled from left to right and food eaten. Welcoming and congratulating for the success and well being of the princess. Singled man takes the opportunity to dance with the princess.

King Touya stood from his throne raised his hand and the music stopped and the people paid attention to him

"Members of the royal court, distinguish guests, ladies and gentlemen, a wonderful evening to all of you. Princess Sakura if you may join me." Sakura went to his side, and he continued "For months now that the princess has gone and travelled to different dimensions in her absence a lot has changed and now has returned and she is well. She is accompanied by certain people let us thanked them for their contribution in this journey." Calling them one by one and they went up and bowed before the king. "These men in deepest gratitude of our kingdom, I bestow you the great honours of becoming an honorary members of the court."

"Oh majesty that is so kind of you." Fay said. "But we half hearted decline your offer for us. Since our journey hasn't end yet. Sorry about that." Half happy he said to Touya "As Princess Sakura's journey ends as well of Syaoran but myself and Kurogani has not yet completed."

"Well now that is alright." Touya said. "But accept our deepest thanks to you. And let us enjoy the night away."

The music resumed and people continued to do their activities. Entertaining the heroes and guests of the night. Syaoran and Sakura are on the dance floor dancing their way through the polka. As for Kurogani shows off his strength and drinks with the warriors of the kingdom and for Fay charms the way to the ladies of the court with his gallantness and magic with Makona showing off his cuteness factor.

Princess Sakura and Syaoran left the dance floor and went to a nearby balcony to catch some fresh air. Looking at the dark horizon facing the ancient temple.

"Hey Syaoran." Princess Sakura said

"Yes, Princess?" Syaoran answered

"Will I ever see you after this?" Princess Sakura inquired

"If you wish princess." Syaoran said, _deep in his thoughts that the memory of him has gone forever to the dimensional witch. _

"That's good to hear." Princess Sakura said

Fay joined in with the ladies that fancied him. "Hey guys just look up in the sky." Fay went to the garden and started to perform magic and lights of fireworks flashed up the sky. The people inside went out and enjoyed the light show with awe.

"What a show-off!" Kuro said half drunk.

As the party end, people left the castle and they all went their separate ways to their chambers for their night's rest.

"Yuki?" Touya said. "Has the princess changed?"

"What's the matter?" Yukito said

"It seems that she is not complete yet." Touya said

"Well you think to much." Yukito said, "Maybe the dimensional witch asked for something precious in exchange for their travel as their expense."

"What?" Touya said.

"It's always been her fare trade." Yukito said, "Now don't worry now your Majesty and just rest now." Yukito left the room and Touya trying to sleep with lots of inquiries he wanted to know.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_

**End Notes: **So this just chapter 1. So guys please I need your reviews. So help me out here. And don't forget to post your vote under the forum in Ginban Kaleidoscope called Writer's Dilemma, and please help out your fellow writers in their inquiries and dilemmas in that forum. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 2 The Parting

**Author's note:** I hate it when animes can't end the story with lots of things left unanswered. So here is my story for this anime. Saw it in animax recently. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I hope you can help me especially in my writing style. Don't forget to vote for your favorite anime in my forum… Under Writer's Dilemma in Ginban Kaleidoscope…Ayt? Thanks for you suggestions and I would try to work on them. Thanks Wedan….

* * *

Chapter 2: The Parting

The sun came up and Sakura was up on her feet, run towards Syaoran's room, finding the quarter empty. The bed was already made and his night gown was on the bed folded neatly. _That's odd. Where is he in such an early start. We just got back and hmmm… I wonder what better things to do now. I'm home._ She run around the castle in searched for Syaoran.

"Good Morning Sakura" Fay said happily, "Wonderful morning isn't it?"

"Good morning, Yes it is?" Sakura said with a smile, "Have you seen Syaoran?"

"Syaoran?" Fay said, "Haven't seen him yet."

"Oh, I see." Sakura said "Thanks anyway." She dash out leaving Fay alone with Makona in the hall.

"Hey Makona, Let's have breakfast." Fay said. "She seems to be in a happy mood now."

"Yes, I agree." Makona almost shouting his answer since he was excited. His ears stiff as he heard Kuro's footsteps."

"Hey you!!!" Kuro was really mad for some reason and was tired from running.

"What's wrong Kuro?" Fay said

"You left me alone!!!" Kuro angered, "the guards were chasing me since a woman screamed at me. When I asked her some questions I thought she understand, but she didn't understand a thing. So she screamed"

"Sorry about that." Fay said with a smug in his face. "Makona and I were hungry so we were about to go to the dining hall."

"Is that so?" Kuro was still mad

"Wanna join us?" Fay offered "Don't be mad now. It is still early."

Kuro just kept silent and followed them to the dining hall.

"There you are." Sakura said when she said Syaoran but she overlooked Touya.

"Princess?" Syaoran bowed.

"Good morning monster." Touya said trying to annoy Sakura

"You take that back!" Sakura snapped at him. "Excuse my brother Syaoran." Telling to Syaoran as if he was a stranger.

"Fine, then lets head to the dining hall." Touya said, leading the way.

"What did he said?" Sakura whispering to Syaoran's ear

"Nothing princess." Syaoran said withholding the information from the princess about the kingdom and the site he must go to.

After breakfast, Touya asked Sakura to stay while Syaoran, Fay, Makona and Kuro headed out.

"Sorry guys I can't show you around the city." Syaoran said

"That' okay." Fay said "Maybe we can go with you"

"Are you sure?" Syaoran said

"It's better than to stay here." Kuro added _I have no choice since Makona is going with them._

"So where are we headed?" Fay asked cautiously.

"Just some excavation site before Sakura and I left. An old temple to be precise, I don't know the state we left it because of the attack we had." Syaoran orients them of the place.

"hmmm… there are not much selling out here. Doesn't it?" Fay taking note of the market.

"Well, the market by this time is not that busy compared to later." Syaoran said. "People here don't have special abilities or magic. They are just ordinary people. They rely on their physical strength to help them and nothing more."

"I see now." Fay said

"Hey Syaoran, where is the training grounds here?" Kuro asked

"Training grounds… Well I guess they are at the other side of those mountains." Syaoran pointing at the mountain range.

"Looking for a fight are we now?" Fay said.

"What's that you say?" Kuro irritated as Fay started to jog ahead. "Come back here. I'm not finished with you."

"Temper, temper now Kuro." Fay teasing him happily.

They reached the old temple where Syaoran and his crew was excavating before anomalies started to happen.

"A lot has changed since we were gone." Syaoran said "Look at this."

Kuro examining the rabbles or what seemed to be a pillar. "Scratch marks. This seemed to be just recent. Maybe weeks old."

"You're right." Syaoran said looking to the other side room. "What happened here?" Wondering how he would figure the mystery that shrouds on the temple.

"Fierce battles was just passed by here that's for sure... maybe by ruffians." Kuro looking at the site.

"Perhaps." Syaoran said. "This areas is known for attacks from bandits."

"Syaoran what's this?" looking at the emblem engraved on the wall. "They looked like wings."

"Yes, they are." Syaoran said looking at it with interest "I stopped here when we need to leave the place to recover the princess' memories. I haven't figured out what this is all about."

They walked around and looking for any leads that may tell them what happened in the temple.

"Looky-looky" Makona said excitedly.

"What is it Makona?" Fay approaching the little fella.

"That looks familiar." Jumping happily up and down and pointing on the floor

"What?" Fay take a closer look. "Yes it does."

"Yup, yup, yup… It does, doesn't it." Makona more agitated and more restless as it continued to jump some more.

"It just looked like my tattoo from my back." Fay said.

"Really now…" Syaoran amazed by the discovery. "Can I inspect it?"

"Inspect what?" Fay looking puzzled

"The tattoo." Syaoran said

"Let me help you, Syaoran." Kuro trying to become brutal against Fay.

"There's no need for that." Syaoran said. "Now, Fay if you may."

"Sorry about that." Fay said "As you see, the dimensional witch took my tattoo from me. If you recalled when we first met."

"Oh, yeah." Syaoran said. "It slipped my mind."

"I'm tired now. I wanna sleep!" Makona said and started to jump towards Kuro's shoulder lap and slept.

"Isn't that cute." Fay added.

"Let's head back. It's getting late now." Syaoran said.

…………………….

Fay and Kuro have decided and announced that they have to live Clow world to continue in their journey. Looking that things are going smoothly on the kingdom there is not much to do but to move on to the next world. At the back of the palace, Syaoran and Sakura together with Touya and Yukito bade farewell to Fay, Makona and Kuro and wished them luck on their journey to continue in their search for their quest in their life. Finding a new world and conquering strong enemies. They were swallowed into the dimensional gate.

"Do you think, we will see them again?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"I don't know princess." Syaoran answered, "someday… maybe."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**End notes:**So hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Hope that it would give you some view what they would face in the upcoming chapters. Hope to here from. So please review… Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 3 Wonder Wander

**Author's note:** Sorry guys this only came out today… It has been a busy week. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3: Wonder Wander

Daybreak arrive the street was busy and full of people. Busy shoppers roaming around the place in search for their needs. Different shouts from vendors of the items they sell in their stall. High Priest Yukito was standing in a balcony from the south tower. Looking at the busy plaza, as Touya entered the room.

"It's been a week now when Sakura came back." Touya said from behind.

"Yes, it was." Yukito agreed with a warm smile. "Well she is pretty busy roaming the busy street in the plaza. She used to be the same as before. Doesn't she?" Staring at the busy Touya thinking hard.

"Do you think that she looks the same?" Touya asked.

"She looks the same." Yukito trying to change the topic. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Huh?" Touya caught off guard looking up at the bright blue sky. "Yes it is, and it has been peaceful ever since they have returned. What do you think did they find in the ruins now. Isn't that where it all started? and everything came from there?"

"We have no report yet." Yukito said. "Let us not worry about that yet. Maybe it will not return."

"Let's hope so." Touya said with a glum looking out at the horizon at the old excavation site where Syaoran is right now.

……….

On the busy streets people chatting and children running. Busy day ahead, the warm weather made things hotter in the plaza.

"Wow!" Sakura looking at some fresh picked fruits on the stall.

"Welcome back princess, I see you are well now." the lady vendor said, "Do you want one?"

"What?" Sakura shocked by the voice "Yes, please."

"Here you go princess on the house." The lady said with a smile "take a bite and tell them how it taste like."

"Thank you so much." Sakura replied happily, "Wow!" she exclaimed "It's delicious!!! And it's cool. Perfect for this warm day."

"You heard that folks!" the lady vendor said, "Come now and buy some delicious apple."

Sakura turned to the people with the apple on her hand. And saw Syaoran at the back of the crowd carrying a knapsack.

"Excuse me miss." Sakura bowed and thanked for the apple and went her way.

"Syaoran!" she said excitedly

Syaoran looked behind him. "Princess?"

"It's been a long time now that we haven't seen each other." Sakura said.

"Sorry about that. I have been busy." Syaoran said

"So where you are heading?" Sakura said

"To an excavation site. I hope I can still made some progress in them" Syaoran said

"Can I go?" Sakura asked with puppy dog eyes

"Sorry princess, It's too dangerous for you." Syaoran said recalling the conversation with Touya when they return about the current situation and the needed investigation on the old temple.

"I see. You take care now." Sakura said sadly and headed off once again. Towards an alley leaving Syaoran.

_You take care as well princess._ Syaoran thought and headed out and met with his crew.

Sakura walked alone on the street deep in her thoughts _I can't ask him. I wanted to know something but… It is hard._ _Am I really complete? I must ask him._

"Troubled are you now?" a deep masculine voice said.

Sakura turned around and saw the man staring at her. He has long silver blue hair with cold red eyes. He was taller than Sakura about a feet difference. His clothes were fine with threaded silk embroidered on the sleeves. "What?"

"You look troubled." The man again. "Maybe this will help." Offering her a package and commanded. "Take it!"

A child's cry from behind made her turn around. When she turn back to the tall man he vanished and the package on the floor. "What's this?" Sakura went to the corner on the street to a doorstep and sat staring at the package. _What is it inside?_ _Should I open it? _Her hands shaking and trembling hard. As she started to open the package on her lap. When she saw the content. _This is perfect!_ She exclaimed happily and run with the package on her hand.

………………….

In the excavation, the sun is really high and the heat is intense the surrounding desert made the condition worst. Warm breeze from the east swept through the beds of sand to the ancient temple. The breeze started to kick up.

"Hurry everyone!" Syaoran shouted to his companions waving his hands letting them know that a sand storm is coming. "Get in the ruins. We need shelter."

As the wind getting stronger every second, the crew started to run leaving the equipments behind and headed in.

"Help me seal this!" Syaoran commanded pushing the giant door slab, as the crew assisted him some were pushing while others were pulling just to shut the giant door. With all their might it took them a while just to close the ruins due to the bad storm. The bright room now became dark. Syaoran hurried got a match from his pocket and made fire. Grabbing a torch to light their way. He said. "Is everyone here?" Minding himself as he cleared some sand from his body.

"Yes." A soft voice said from the back. "All are accounted for."

Syaoran surprised by that sound and looked towards that direction. A small figure of a man with an oversize cloak, dark glasses and a big cloth covered half of his face. "Come here and reveal yourself." He commanded as fear raised his spines. _It might be an ambush since there are a lot of reports that thieves lurk this area. _The little man came towards him moving nearer to the bright side of the room as he was now very visible to Syaoran's sight. "Stop!" He commanded "Hold it right there." Trying to compose himself. He said fiercely "Who are you? Show your face!"

The little man started to remove his wide hood form his head revealing a bobbed cut hair at shoulder let, and when he removed the dark glasses from his eyes and the cloth that wrapped around his face half way. With a shock Syaoran said "Princess." Then he bowed. The crew was so shocked upon the notion, and did the same.

"Syaoran… Please stand." Sakura said with a blush.

Syaoran stood and said "What are you doing here? How did you…?"

Sakura cuts him off, "Well I came with you silly. You can't recognized me, couldn't you?"

Syaoran continued, "Princess, you know it's dangerous for you to be here."

"I know" she retorted back.."But I wanted to come with you without brother knowing it."

"Princess can we speak in private?" Syaoran said with his cheeks reddened

She only nodded and they went to the other room with a torch in Syaoran's hand lightening the courtyard where Fay and Kuro were once there looking at the symbols. "Princess." Syaoran started "Please don't ever do this again."

"Do what?" Sakura said playing innocent

"This action sneaking off." Syaoran said trying to control his anger "It's dangerous especially this area."

"Well…" Sakura hesitated.

Syaoran kept silent and didn't dare to ask.

"I have a question." Sakura said trying to collect her questions one by one. "Am I complete?"

Syaoran surprised by the question, "What do you mean by that Princess?"

"Well…" She began to explain. "After our last journey before we arrived back home, you said that I have already completely regained my memories."

Syaoran just sat on broken stone pedestal and continued on listening without saying a word. As Sakura paced a few steps back and forth trying to calm her nerves, she continued "I keep on recalling a lot of events on my life, about dad, Touya, Yukito and others I remembered them all, but it seems that when I talked to someone that person is missing. I can't understand why it just simply vanished. Gone without a trace. That person's face, any of his feature even his name. It is all seems blank. Do you know anything about this?"

Syaoran looking at the Princess and lied. "Sorry, I don't" recalling his visit to the dimensional witch and the agreement made. In exchange for them to travel to different worlds and dimensions they need to exchange it for something that is very precious. And that is the feather of Sakura that holds her Memory everything about Syaoran and her feelings for him.

Sakura thought she found her answer but was disappointed when she came out empty handed with a heavy sigh, "Thanks." Walking around the room and going towards the altar and a wall where the wings are engraved on the wall. "Interesting isn't it?" She tries to remove the disappointment within her.

"Yes, it is." Syaoran said. "I haven't even finished interpreting them and it is really hard to be honest." Looking with guilty eyes at Sakura then turned to the wall.

"Do you think the storm outside has ended?" Sakura said.

"Maybe it has been more than an hour already. Let's check." Syaoran said.

Leaving the court together side by side. The crew heaved the huge slab door open. Small mounts of sand flow in knee high. Looking at the surrounding covered with loose sand. Small figures from the distant can be seen drawing near at a fast paced. Strong winds are still present carrying the sand with them.

_Is it real?_ Syaoran looking at the figures with curiosity drawing out a pair of binocular. But the sand blocks the view. _What are they?_

_To be continued…_

End notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry to keep this chapter like this. I don't want to let all things out in one chapter. Just to keep a lot of question and for you to speculate what will be next. So please give me some reviews so I know what I should revise or change or tips/advised if you must. Hope to hear from you. Thanks


	6. Chapter 4 Rise My Beauty

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews and PM and adds. Well… Sorry… Sorry. A million of apologies to you. It's really been very busy lately. I thought after my volunteer I would have longer time to write but it is really a wrong perception. This is really late and well… Here we go. Sorry again.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rise my Beauty

Inside the ancient temple, Syaoran and Sakura sat there talking. The other men are preparing food for them to eat and not minding their surrounding. The sandstorm trapped them in the ancient temple. As much trouble as they are in, Syaoran knows that King Touya would throw a fit when he finds out that Sakura was with him trapped inside the ancient temple. But one thing bugs Syaoran it is the figures he saw earlier that disappeared in the sandstorm. He can't make out what were they, whether friends or foe.

"What's the matter Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she saw the tensed features etched at his face.

"Oh. It's nothing." Syaoran quickly looked away.

"Tell me!" Sakura pleaded

"This is nothing." He responded, "wait here." He ordered and stood up and grabbed two plates of some hot stew and returned to Sakura's side.

"Here princess." Syaoran offered a plate, "We might be long here the sandstorm is really bad."

"Thanks, Syaoran." Sakura said and took one bite. "Wow!" She exclaimed "This is yummy."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it princess." A cold voice said from behind her this made Sakura turn her back but she found no one.

Syaoran saw the troubled look at her face. Sakura was really scared. "What is it princess you looked like to have seen a ghost or something?"

"What…." Sakura regained her senses, "It was nothing…." It took her sometime before she said something. "I…" She started to tremble "I…I..."

"Hmm…" Syaoran starts to worry and went near her and grasped her hands.

"What is it princess?" Syaoran said with a hint of concern

"I thought I heard somebody." Sakura blurted it out, "Was it a ghost?"

"What?" Syaoran said "Maybe it must be the wind.

"Maybe I must be tired that's all." Sakura said

"We better go ahead to bed." Syaoran offered as he made their individual beds ready.

"Let me help you." Sakura offered and they did it together

Syaoran instructed his men to rest some rest but they should take shifts to guard. They should get back to town before dark but the sandstorm was still pouring and it would be hard for them to travel.

Back in the castle, Touya and Yukito waited for Sakura for her return from town. It was almost dinner time, and food was ready to be served.

"Where is she?" Touya said.

"Well now she just returned and she must have lost track of time." Yukito said

"That girl." Touya said.

"Well maybe…" Yukito was interrupted by a guard captain who just entered the room.

The guard captain bowed before them and said "My lord."

"What is it?" Touya questioned the guard captain

"There was another attack to a traveling caravan. Nobody survived that wreckage. It was near the town." Guard captain reported. "We have no clue of who did the attack. But based from our observations we have to say it was not proper."

"What of the princess?" Touya mentioned

"We can't find the princess within the city, sire." The guard captain said

"Now, now your highness." Yukito said "Where have you last seen her?"

"By the marketplace according to some report but after that…" The guard captain was shocked as he saw Touya stood up from his chair.

"Tou… Your highness." Yukito said

Touya left the room. _Where did that girl went to?_

"Touya" Yukito called from his back. "Cool down you know you shouldn't be to excited."

"Excited?" Touya said.

"Cheer up." Yukito said "I know you are worried and I am as well."

They walked together in the castle's halls and saw a strange bright light in an opened balcony door it was at the ancient temple.

"Yuki" Touya dumbfounded.

"We must hurry." Yukito said

"Sakura?" Touya said

Yukito didn't said a word but he just run

Back in the ancient temple, everybody was asleep. Only 2 person were awake just to stand guard. The rags that Sakura used to disguise herself started to stand and bloody red glutinous figure started to form unaware of the watchers eyes. And others started to form with the sand within the temple.

"My precious." A cold voice started to whisper on Sakura's ears. "Come forth."

Sleeping Sakura obeyed and was in a trance. She stood from her bed and walk away from Syaoran's side.

Syaoran was easily awakened by Yukito and Touya who suddenly appeared by his side.

"Syaoran" Yukito said

Sleepy Syaoran opened his eyes and hurriedly stood up when he saw Yukito and Touya's face. Turning his face to where Sakura lied.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said

"That's what we like to know." Touya said.

Then a sudden loud scream came from the front.

"What was that?" Touya said

"Sakura." Syaoran said

"Over there!" Yukito pointed out his fingers towards the court.

Strange glow of light appeared. "Hurry!" Touya said

"Sakura" Syaoran yelled

Looking at Sakura floating in the center but it wasn't the same as before. A dark cloud was behind her and they can't make out the voice that was coming from it. The devil's laugh was so strong that it brings chills to their spines.

"Sakura" Syaoran yelled "Wake up"

"It's no use! She is in their trance and nobody can wake her." Yukito said

"Rise… Rise… and do your masters bidding." The cold voice said

Sands and stones started to form into viscous figures taking shape in ominous form were. Screams came from the other room.

"My men!" Syaoran said

"It's too late for them," Touya draws his magnificent sword. "Let her go!" he commanded the dark cloud

"Temper, temper your highness." The cold voice said. "You boy!"

Syaoran's heart pounded hard confused and stunned from the events.

"If you want her, give me the remaining feather!" the voice ordered

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran questioned with anger

"The last remaining feather!" the voice said and vanished completely with Sakura with them.

"But…." Syaoran said

"Stop talking." Touya said

"We are surrounded!" Yukito said

_To be continued…_

* * *

**End note: **Hope you enjoyed this treat! As for a trick check out the Halloween's Special that will be posted at Miscellaneous, Ginban Kaleidoscope, Ghost Stories, and Gakuen Alice. Sorry I can't post it here. Hope you enjoy this story and the upcoming story and hope to hear from you. I need some feedbacks and I wish that you can help me by inspiring me to write better in the upcoming chappies. Advance Happy Halloween everyone… R & R. 


End file.
